


make it look so easy (doing something so hard)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Community: femslashficlets, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Sasha’s important – Charlotte wouldn’t say important to her, but important in her life, at least – and this seemingly endless back and forth over the title proves it.

Written for Challenge #086 - "sweat" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime soon after hell in a cell 2016???

Sometimes, Charlotte wonders why she still bothers with Sasha, with this, with seeing her outside of work, outside the ring, at times like this when she doesn’t absolutely have to.

(She knows why, deep down: Sasha’s important – Charlotte wouldn’t say important _to_ her, but important in her life, at least – and this seemingly endless back and forth over the title proves it. Sasha’s the only person she’s ever lost a belt to. Charlotte won’t let that happen again, not for a fourth time.)

And then there’s this, as well: all these hours spent in hotel rooms across the country, sex with Sasha that means nothing and yet everything at the same time. One kiss like this one, and Charlotte will remember. _That’s_ why she bothers with Sasha. Charlotte has to moan into the kiss, has to shudder a little when they break apart because it was just that _good_.

“Hm?” Sasha smirks up at her, nails digging into Charlotte’s waist just that bit harder. “You working up a sweat already?”

Charlotte shuts her up with another kiss. She makes it hard and biting, everything she’s learned to be over the last year. This time, it’s Sasha’s turn to react accordingly, to groan and shiver at Charlotte’s touch. Charlotte moves her hands so she can lift Sasha up, and the most important thing, she thinks, is that Sasha lets her.

She can hold Sasha up easily, pinning her against the wall, and Sasha’s legs wrap around her waist almost instinctively. It’s not difficult to remember times when this has happened before, back in NXT when they were teammates-friends-lovers, back when things were different, back when they both only knew the promise of title gold, before they were truly bitten by the glory bug. Oh, how things have changed since then. For the better, of course, because there’s a championship sitting proudly on the edge of the bed, and that belongs to Charlotte. Sasha can probably see it over Charlotte’s shoulder, can see it isn’t hers, not anymore.

And, if everything goes as planned, it won’t ever be Sasha’s again. (Though Charlotte knows she’ll have to work her hardest to hold onto the title – and that no-one else can never know _that_.)


End file.
